Porn Star Dancing
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: Ichigo has been dancing for 2 years and never met anyone that took his breath away until one night. A stranger had came in and seen his performance, since he gave him a lap dance, and grew attracted to the man when he dance with him but little did he know that the man works for a gang that his brother works for. Now will Ichigo be able to say yes to this man? or will he leave him?
1. Danicng

**Hey everyone~ **

**I know I need to work on the other stories but I heard that song, Porn Star Dancing, and I had to write this! XD **

**Don't be mad! I do not own any characters~ **

Twisting and turning, those hips rolled and then snapped from side to side. Fingers gripping tightly on some turns then loosen to feathery touches. Legs wound around the other dancer's hips then drop down slowly as that dangerous tongue licked the outer shell of those pink thin lips. Delicious tanned skin sheened from the sweat, creating a memorizing show for the crowd of people. Fingers moved ghostly across the thick neck, down the back and then back up the sides. A shudder ran through the unexpected action from the dancer, the two twisted and turned. Moved and grinded against one another as if they were poles themselves. Glinting eyes casted toward the crowd, a feral grin spread across those lips as those eyes located another. Smirking deathly, the dancer grinded harder and cracked open his jaws just a hair as he twisted and moved with the song. '_Porn Star Dancing'_. Pulling away from the other dancer, they jumped down and began to move toward those eyes they were staring at. That feral smirk never left those lips. Hopping onto the table, fingers began to move up and down the pole as they began the personal dance.

Smiling with lust gleaming in their eyes. Throwing their head back as the bass vibrated through the building, making the dancer more-hotter than before. Hands went out to touch the dancer, only to be pushed back and have a lap dance. The mystery dancer grabbed the male and pulled them from their chair and started to grind, twist, bended in half backwards. Their eyes never leaving each other as there twists became more erratic. Gripping tighter onto the male, the dancer slipped a leg around that muscular waist and began to grind against the hard on in the pants. Pushing him away when the dancer stood again, swaying their hips and still dancing their way back to the stage. Grabbing their stage partner and jumping back up with a wink toward the unexpected partner. The song began to end and the two twist and roll their hips as they went behind the curtain. The crowd roared out at the performance, clapping, whistling, howling and calling their names.

A certain male sat back on his chair, a hand ran through their unruly hair. Eyes blown wide from the dancer's moves yet. He had to get himself under control before he lost it and chase that dancer. Smirking to himself, he stood back on his wobbly legs and began to walk out of the bar. Unsure of what to do just yet, groaning from the raging hard on in his pants. "Dammit" he growled low in his chest.

Right before he got to the door, a melodic voice called from the shadows. "Hey you" the owner of the voice, purred out. Long fingers reached out and gripped the collar, they pulled themself out of the shadows of the door. Amber golden eyes shinned with excitement as the male took a sharp inhale when the light flashed near them. Mile long legs, tan skin, tight fitting clothes. High fishnet stockings hug those legs and long arms, a _very_ short skirt around those femminish hips, only a black, red, and blue strap around where their nipples should be.

"_Fuck_" growled out the taller male. A giggle came from the dancer as the hands retracted to those hips.

Amber gold eyes seem to dance in the flashing different lights. "Names Ichigo…" he whispered huskily.

The male smirked, his eyes narrowed. "Straw.."

"Call me Strawberry and I'll kick your ass" Ichigo snarled. His eyes grew hard and sharpened in sight, the male chuckled.

"Dun worry der Ichi, I won't call ya Strawberry" his smile grew more feral at a thought.

Ichigo glared at him but smiled lightly. "_Now_" he purred. Hands playing with the collar on the male's shirt, fingers lightly brushing against the exposed chest. His eyes glinted with lust and a challenge, the male narrowed his eyes and leaned down. The taller male closed his eyes, pushing forward to try and kiss him. Ichigo slipped away from the male, a giggle apparent on his lips as he slid into the crowd of people. The male smiled darkly and turned toward where the berry and vanished. Pushing passed the people, the male looked around for the lock of orange hair but came up short. Grunting when he felt a pair of soft hands on the back of his neck, the tall male turned with a glare of death. Meeting those amber eyes, he quickly made his glare vanish. Swiftly turning around, the male went to grab the smaller male but found nothing there. "Dammit" he growled and pushed further into the group.

A pair of amber brown eyes followed the frustrated male, smiling sweetly when another taller male stepped near him. "Now, now Ichi.." he seemed to be scolding him, finger waggling also. "Don't break this toy" he sounded like a parent.

Ichigo scoffed, allowing his guard down for a few seconds to only find a pair of strong, tan, long arms around his waist. Lifting an eyebrow up at his friend, Ichigo turned his head slightly to see the male, who was chasing him. "_Found you~_" he purred out in his ear.

Ichigo's smile turned more dark and his eyes started to turn into a liquid gold. "_Nope, big boy_" he whispered huskily near the male's lips. His eyes never left the owner's eyes. Inching closer to the male, he felt a shudder when he licked his upper lip. Letting his tongue brush very lightly against the male's. The male closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss him but found nothing again.

"FUCK" he snarled.

The red head started to laugh, arms hugged his stomach. "You won't catch him unless he wants you too.. Or if you keep the chase up with him" he barked in laughter again when the two males turned their heads toward the other end of the bar. Seeing those pair of eyes glowering in the shadows, in the arms of another person.

The male snarled and stocked after the male, the red head shook his head and sighed. "_It seems that Ichi is having fun.. I just hope you know what you are doing Ichi-Berry_" thought the red head before he turned his head toward the glass windows. Seeing his own lover standing there, watching him closely with those calculating eyes. Smirking, the red head started for the V.I.P room.

Ichigo giggled again when he slid out of the male's arms when he saw those blue eyes. Moving quickly around people, twisting around people and dancing in a circle. Laughing out loud when he saw those eyes watch him, eyes gleaming with excitement as he drew nearer toward the male. Allowing the male to grab him tightly, Ichigo pushed against the male's strong hard chest. Leaning into his touch slightly, inhaling his scent. Humming quietly to himself, Ichigo turned his head up and reached his hand up toward that strong jaw. Finger tips lightly brushing the skin that adore that sexy jawline, smiling when he leaned further up to have his lips touch the skin on his neck. Trailing his hands further back, behind his ear and following the hair line till he reached the back of his head and gripped a handful of hair. Smiling against the skin, Ichigo slipped his number into the male's pocket when he sucked lightly on the skin. He felt a growl rumble through the male's chest, shuddering and moaning himself, Ichigo slithered out of his touch and moved around to confuse the male. Smirking when he saw him look everywhere in the bar, Ichigo started for the V.I.P room to hide and slip outside. Sighing, he wanted to keep playing but he had to head up. "I was just having fun" he mumbled but made his way toward the doors.

The guards already knew him so they let him in no problem. Little did he know, he was being followed by those pair of icy deep blue eyes. Smiling, Ichigo is going to have fun tonight.

**Thanks for reading this small piece I did, I will continue if you review to me about this story. I will continue on with the other stories as well but I had to write this one! XD**

**Anyway, thank you and review.**

**Ichigo: Oh, before you leave Jakey~**

**Me: Huh?**

**Ichigo: Can you tell me who's the mystery guy?**

**Me: FUCK NO~! *laughs evilly***

**Ichigo: COME ON! You made me dance to that song so you OWE ME! *Grabs me and starts to shake.***

**Me: NOOOOO! **

**Ichigo & Mystery Male: Come back and see what's gunna happen! **

_Jake Bryan Kenko~_


	2. New Dance

_Those hips that swing with the song perfectly, or the way his body shuddered when the deep bass vibrates the floor. Or his sweat slicked body clings and slides down that golden pole, long lean legs wrapped flawlessly around it, his hands rubbing against his skin. And good god his slightly opened mouth and his arms, the way he could wrap right around that pole. His high arch of his back. Fuck.._

Here I sat in the darkness of the bar again, my eyes locked onto the horrible dancer. Growling, I moved my gaze away from the stage with a frustrated huff. Crossing my arms, I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. '_Fuck me_' I thought to myself. Raising an eyebrow when I thought of that boy, a shudder of want raced through me. '_Or maybe.. fuck him?_' I questioned myself.

Shugging my shoulders, I turned my attention back to the stage when that Hat-N-Clog's guy entered the stage light, a flirtatious smile graced his thin lips. His golden eyes shined. "Welcome back everyone for another night!" he cheered. "I know why most of you men and women came here was too see my Super Star!" everyone cheered, even I gave a holler. A grin plastered on my lips. "Well!" he called out again.

Everyone began to chant his name, well stage name. "Berry!"

Hat-N-Clog's casted his gaze on me, a wicked grin. Narrowing my eyes, I watched closely. My back stiffing from those mischief eyes. "My Super Star had asked for a partner tonight.." he paused and everyone was glaring at one another. I just leaned back and grinned. "Grimmjow!" he sung out.

My grin never left as I stood up and walked over with a light bounce in my step. Some people cheered out as others forced themselves and sent me a glare of anger and hate. My grin spread into a full fledged smile as I stepped up on stage. Hat-N-Clog's went back behind stage and returned with a chair and rope. Forcing me to sit down. I complied and allowed him to tie me, he didn't really tie me though. And oh boy is he going to regret that. He sent my a warning glare as he went back to the backstage. The lights dimmed down to where it was a weak spot light on the black velvet curtains. I watched impatiently, itching in my seat to touch his body again. The song started out slowly, "Angel of Darkness~" then slowly came into a great beat.

I tilted my head to the side as he stuck a leg out, a lot of whistles. I growled when he pulled himself out of the curtains. His eyes locked with mine as he swayed his hips and walked with the beat. Soon as he stood in front of me, he began to swing his hips quicker with the fast beat and dancing around me. His hands ghostly moved across my skin as he straddled my hips. I couldn't help myself so I bucked upwards, causing him to gasp and push down on me. He began to thrust against me, his hands found themselves in my hair. Pulling rather hard, rolling my head back I opened my mouth and moaned. Enticed by those honey golden/brown eyes, I couldn't pull myself away from them as they watched in pleasure and amusing. Growling when his hand touched my clothed chest. I bucked hard upwards, he gasped and thrusted against me.

Groaning from the pleasure, he began to unbutton my shirt. "Watch out" I snarled when his hands ghostly went near my nipple. I narrowed my eyes and pulled against the strings on my wrist. Easily pulling them apart, my chest rippled as I moved my arms forward, bringing my hands around his hips. His tanned hands never left my chest as i lifted him up into the air. Everyone howled out, beer flown everyone and everyone chanting what to do with him. Grinning, I moved for the pole and pushed up against him, he smirked my way and reached for something behind him. I watched his eyes until i felt something smack against my back, growling darkly. "_Hmmm_" he purred out and licked my ear. "_Someone's been bad.._" he cooed, his voice smooth as honey but stung like vinegar. "_Very bad, I must punish them"_ he purred out.

I snarled as his hands went around my and flipped us around to where I was against the pole. He easily danced around me, a rope in hand and kept my own hands around the pole. Quickly he tied my hands together, I snarled at him. Ichigo lashed out wit the whip and smacked my back. Throwing my head back, I snarled. "_Naughty!_" he purred. His voice made my body hot with want for him. I narrowed my eyes and watched him closely as his eyes focused on me. He walked around me, his hips still swaying the music. When he lashed out again, I saw nothing but him. My back screamed out in pain but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was that to him.

~*Change P.O.V's*~

When Grimmjow had snatched the whip out of my hands and pushed me against the pole, people began to howl louder. I felt somewhat fear etch it's way into my system as people began to try and get on the stage. I watched his eyes and how they glowed with animalistic behavior. I grew an erection from it and moaned out like a whore. He lashed out with the whip and hit my back, I threw my head back and moaned, spreading my legs, trying to balance on the high heels that adore my feet. I kept my eye on him. he lashed out at a male that almost made it to the stage. He snarled darkly at them, I almost came right there as his body language snarled '_MINE_' out at them. But that did't stop people from trying. When he was whipping people back, someone had came from behind me and grabbed my hips. I snarled and turned my head at them, glaring with rage. My right hand slipped out of the tie, right when I turned around to beat the shit out of them. Grimmjow had lashed out and let the whip curl harshly around the guy's wrist. A sadistic grin spread across his sexy face as he threw the man back off the stage. The crowd caught him.

I watched in amazement at how this guy had kept the animals back by just growling, snarling and lashing out at them. I stocked up on him, dancing my way over. I touched his shoulder and ducked underneath his arm, swinging my way around him to where I stood in front of him. One leg up on his hip as the other was on the outer part of our legs. His face twisted in a menacing snarl but his eyes are what kept me there. The way they pulled at me, wanting me to kiss him or touch him. Right when I was about to kiss him, someone grabbed my leg and jerked me down toward them. I had fallen onto the crowd, screaming out when I felt their greasy hands. The way they grabbed me fercily had me scared so I screamed to Grimmjow for help, he lunged downward after me. Knocking people over, running into them. I felt my thongs drop and my lower half be golfed by hands. Fear is in full force now. I began to throw punches at anyone, knocking them backwards. Grimmjow had reached me and grabbed my shoulder, I turned and went to swing but his hand caught my wrist as he pulled me in, right before some male had tried to force his dick into my butt.

Shaking in fear, I clung to him for safety. He snarled so dark and low, it vibrated the floor and made everyone stop what there doing. It made my heart beat faster at the vibration. He slipped some guys coat off of him and used it to cover myself. I felt tears prick their way through, falling down my cheeks. Everyone lowered their gaze and allowed us to pass through. I hid my face in his chest as he helped me back stage. Right now I didn't care that I am crying, I was so scared I might have been raped. Grimmjow tightened his hold on me and whispered comforting words toward me, I listened to that. I felt so tired, I kept fighting back the blackness but soon lost to unconsciousness. Slumping against Grimmjow, all I saw was his face and concerned and frightened eyes before I closed my eyes and slept in his safe arms.

~*Normal View*~

A tall and muscular male stood with an unconscious male in his arms, eyebrows knitted together in confusion and concern. A red head and came at them at a dead run, his red eyebrows gone in his hairline. "ICHIGO!" he screamed out in panic.

Grimmjow lifted him up bridal style, he briskly began to walk for the Super Star's door with his friend behind him, screaming questions at him. He ignored him as he kicked the dingy door open with a grunt, he quickly walked for the bed on the far right corner. Laying him down, Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's forehead, watching the kid for any signs of conciseness. "Come on kid" he whispered, voice laced with concern.

The red head ran over to the drawer, pulling out some pills. "FUCK!" he snarled, swiftly he turned and ran for the door again. Throwing the pill bottle on the floor making it bounce, Grimmjow turned his head to watch it roll his way. Leaning down, he picked up the yellow plastic bottle to read the contents on it. He gasped and stood abruptly. "Holy shit.." he said breathlessly. He set the pill bottle on the desk near the bed and began to pace. He started to talk to himself, under his breath.

Hat-N-Clog's entered the room with a grave face, in his left hand he held a plastic yellow bottle. A frown on his lips as he walked passed a very stressed Grimmjow. He lifted his head to stare wide eye at the bar owner, who kneeled down and twisted his arm backwards toward the door. Grimmjow nodded and went out of the room but the red head went in. The blue haired male sat on a chair near the door, his head in his hands. "Fuck.. "he whispered. "Why does he take that?" he questioned himself quietly.

He didn't hear the black haired girl until she was right by him. Her short stature of 4'9 with violet eyes. "Hello Grimmjow" she spoke softly.

Grimmjow stared at her, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. "Who are you?" he growled out.

The girl sighed and moved to lean against the wall as Grimmjow stayed looking forward with a scowl. She crossed her small arms across her chest. A snort clearly on her lips. "I'm Rukia, Ichigo's friend. I came by to see his performance but was late, not late enough to see what happened out there" she grounded out. Her eyes locked onto Grimmjow's head of blue unruly hair. "You should know that.." she paused enough for Grimmjow to turn his head to look at her. Concern flew into those sapphire blue eyes. "He's…."

**Well that's all the time I have for you today..**

**Sorry for not updating quickly, I got kinda busy so I didn't have time to get to this until now.. **

**Until then,**

**Yours truly,**

_Jake Bryan Kenko~_


	3. Some form of Pity

As I lay on the rugged bed, staring at the celing with an impassive face, not caring if Urahara was sitting there with silent tears running down his cheeks. I turned my head away and sighed, on ready to hear it. "Ichigo.." he whispered with light breaking of his voice. Scowling, I sat up and lifted my right hand to brush through my hair. Sighing heavily as I turned my attention to him. Not happy at all.

"I know Urahara" I snapped. "I should have taken my pills when it was time but I was out on the stage and the beat of the music.." trailing off, I stare blankly at him.

Knowing he won't understand anything of what I am saying to him. He sighed and lowered his head to where the brim of his bucket hat covered most of his face. "Ichigo.." he paused, clearly thinking of something to say. My stomach churned, knowing already. "You shouldn't.. be.."

I cut him off by swinging my legs around and planting them on the floor, bitting down a growl. "I'm fine!" I grounded out and stood up.

My head felt light, my body went numb but I ignored them and started out of the room. When I stepped out, it shocked me to find Grimmjow standing there with tear glistening eyes. I barely know the guy and he's already fighting back tears. Snarling silently, I walked passed him and Rukia, ignoring them both. "Ichigo!" she cried out with tears falling down her cheeks as well.

Snapping my head to the side so I can glare over my shoulder. I stopped and growled. "_I don't want no ones PITY!_" I growled darkly and started to walk again.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow ran forward, I could hear the light foot falls from him.

Smirking coldly, I kept my same pace and kept my head forward. "I don't need anyone's help Grimmjow!" I snapped icily. I heard him stop, my heart seemed to slowly beat once more. '_fuck_' I thought quickly as my vision blurred and my ears began to ring again. I stopped and stared at the darkness of the night through the glass window of the door. I could feel my body start to slump from sudden weight of my height. Growling, I tried to make it to the wall but passed back out. The only thing I remember is Grimmjow howling my name with tears of pain running down his face. "Why?" is the last thing I heard before slipping into a deep, deep slumber.

~***Page Break***~

When I awoke again, I was staring at a white celing with bright lights. Quickly I covered my eyes with my arm, growling lowly in my chest. I went to turn but felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I flung my arm off my face to look at the person that just touched me. I had to blink rapidly to see straight. "Easy there Stawberry" a soft voice reached my ears.

Pushing myself against my pillow as I pulled myself up. Rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of my eyes. I cleared my throat and blinked once more. "How long was I out?" I croaked.

Renji smiled softly. "For about.." he hummed in thought. His left eyebrow raised in deep thought before he grunted his answer. "4 hours" he came to the conclusion.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair again. "Damn, I was fucking out then huh?"

Renji grinned slightly with a nod of his head. Right when he was about to speak, the doctor entered the room with Grimmjow in tow behind him. His face twisted in slight anger and concern. Gulping, I turned my attention to Renji, who just looked at me apologetically before standing up and clearing his throat. "Well Ichi" he smiled. "I'll see you later then"

I smiled back and nodded "Game at my house?" I asked.

Before Renji could speak again, Grimmjow grounded out. "MY house" his eyes narrowed and held that fire of no arguments.

Narrowing my eyes darkly, I sat up. "What the hell do you mean, YOUR house?" I demanded.

Renji moved near my bed to only be growled at by Grimmjow. The doctor cleared his throat and lifted his gaze from his clipboard to me. "Ichigo, Grimmjow-sama has agreed to watch over you for a few months till we know what these pills will do to you" he raised his eyebrow toward me.

I growled and glared angrily at Grimmjow then turning my gaze onto Renji. Smacking him in the gut, I grounded icily. "_Why the hell didn't you take me in! YOU ungrateful dog!_"

Renji groaned in pain and the doctor gasped in horror. He was about to run over but I stopped him and turned my attention back to the two. "He's fine" casting my gaze down to my right hand, I pulled off the tape to my IV and slowly pulled it out. Raising my arm, i reached for the Band-aid near the bed on the silver try on the rolls.

The doctor stood, stunned by my actions. Before he could ask a question, I answered. "My dad's a doctor and I had to work in the clinic too at one point" shrugging my shoulders, I watched the doctor's reaction to what I just said.

It was a total shock and surprise but quickly, he recomposed himself by clearing his throat and tapping his fingers on the back of the clipboard. He turned his attention back to Grimmjow and bowed slightly. "Good luck" is all he said and left.

Turning my attention back to Renji, I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me and frowned, he reached forward to help me stand but I swat his hand away. "Ichigo don't be so stubborn!" he snapped out.

Glaring angrily at him, I stayed silent as I stood up and snatched my clothes from Grimmjow's open hand. I wobbled my way to the bathroom and entered. Changing in sweat-pants and a tank tops, which are huge!. Glaring at my image in the mirror, I felt disgusted. I sneered at myself and narrowed my eyes. "_I look disgusting. A pig. A fat-ass!_" I commented harshly on myself in my own head. Lowering my gaze, I left the bathroom rather quickly and started for the door while the two idiots were busy getting my things ready. I opened the door and stepped through it with my gaze still casted down toward the polished white floors. Muttering under my breath, I let my feet softly walk across the floor. Lifting my head when I heard my name be called from behind me.

I didn't hurt my head but waited for Renji and Grimmjow to catch up. When Renji caught up, he whined. "You should have waited for us!"

I ignored him and let my head fall back down and began to walk toward the doors. I've been here to many times, way to many times. Just the memories of all the poking and prodding, all the doctors swarming my small body when I was younger. Fear began to work it's way into my system, it caused my throat to clamp shut, my heart rate began to speed back up. '_No, no, no!_' I chanted in my head and began to move faster for the door.

It felt to me that I wasn't moving fast enough, those haunting memories, the doctors looking at me with disgust, my parents staring in horror at me as if I wasn't a human anymore.. but more animal then human.

Why did this happen to me?!. I hadn't noticed I began to ran until Grimmjow caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder, shaking me out of my daze of the past. Blinking, I felt the tears prink against my eyes, to feel that sting. Turning my head sideways, but kept it down, I couldn't hear what he was saying. But he looked angry at me. Probably from running from them, but I needed to get out of there.

Then, slowly, the sounds came back to me. I could hear normally again. "Ichigo, did you hear a word I said!" he growled at me.

I nodded my head wordlessly and he sighed, pulling away from me. Renji walked by my side as we made the journey to Grimmjow's car. The only thought that went through my head was '_Why did Grimmjow, a total stranger, take me in and not Renji?_' I stopped in my tracks and stared wide-eyed at the ground. Then it hit me. _'Is it because of __pity_" I thought brokenly. Now I know my soul will be chained to this male until he sees fit I am ready to leave him. Great, I have to deal with the taunts again, to hear someone tell me I'm not human but animal. But you know what?.

I lifted my head and scowled, Grimmjow stood near the car with Renji, he watched me with narrowed eyes as I glared back. _I will not fall for that trick by human kind again_. I vowed to myself silently and began to walk for them. Each step felt lighter and more stronger, I smirked and stopped near the car. Grimmjow sneered at me lightly but I smirked icily back at him. He growled, holding my gaze. '_Your going to be in for it there buddy_" I thought bitterly and entered the car. Renji sighed and slid in along with Grimmjow. Oh how fun, the months to come, this is going to be.

**Hey everyone~**

**I know you still don't know what Ichigo has but don't worry**

**You'll know in the next chapter. **

**If you want me to continue and understand what Ichigo has then please review and tell me what you think of this chapter? **

**Did you like it?**

**Ichigo: Why won't you tell them what I am?**

**Me: Because it would be to easy!**

**Ichigo: But then your going to make me fight Grimmjow!**

**Grimmjow: I don't mind it ******Smirks darkly****

**Ichigo: **shudders** Oh you'll get it in the next chapter Jake writes! Right Jake?**

**Me: I don't know yet.. I think I might let Grimmjow win.. hmm **thinks with an evil glint in my eye****

**Grimmjow: I agree!**

**Ichigo: NO! NOT THAT!**

**Ichigo&Grimmjow: Until then, please review and remember that Jake does not own any characters of any kind (unless his own) from here! PLEASE REVIEW!~**

_~Jake Bryan Keno~ :p _


	4. Shadows of Lies

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I stare at the moon with longing. I want to feel the cold winds that blow through the meadows and trees, across the floor of the forest. Just to feel my hair flatten against my head as I stretch my legs about to run, the winds clipping against my cheeks and face. Oh the moon is a powerful being to my kind. Lowering my head and leaning forward where my head rests against the glass window that contains me. Closing my eyes, I inhaled slowly but deeply, letting it fill my lungs to the brim, to feel it leak out as I breathe outwards. Concentrating on the water lapping against the shore, the sands glimmer and shine in the everlasting light. Yet she turns her head from me, she silences my cries of plea and mercy on me but she stays silent. Her unmerciful being causes my soul to burn low, my energy to vanish and my mind to shatter. Lifting my hand to place it flat against the glass, I could feel the icy air, I can hear the winds call my name.

Enjoying the feeling for a short time until this disease vanishes from my golden blood. It had been a short time till I slip to the floor, my back against the wall as tears fall silently. _I am trapped and forgot by you, how can I escape such a demon without notice?_.

My family flashes in my memorized brain of the meadows giggles, to the rushing laughing water. Or to hear the Night hum a soft soothing tune. I am forever forgot by that realm of my kind. Sighing, I let the memories befall against my vision, revisiting myself from the past. A sad broken smile crossed my thin lips as one of my family members flash before my eyes.

I can feel the fingers of the moon dance upon my bare arm, gripping my arm tightly and beckoning me to run with her. I declined the offer by slipping into the darkness of sleep and never dreamed. I knew now, I am not in the same place I was before, but a peaceful place where I can lay with the grass and feel the gentle breeze of the wind. This is my Heaven, my domain but alas, I must reawaken when my enemy awakes from their slumber to wake me. For now, I will lay in my Mother's arms and sleep blissfully.

**~**Change to Normal P.O.V**~**

Dawn light trickled through the dark curtains, filtering through them and allowing a few flashes of light to dance across the dark cherry wood flooring. A tall orange haired male is still slumped against the wall were he had fallen asleep, his face twisted in pain and agony as he twitched and whimpered. The owner of the house stepped around the corner to see him sleeping, a sigh broke through his lips as he kneeled down and poked his guest in the stomach. "Hey" he called softly at first. No response. Growling, the male did it again to only get a twitch. "Ichigo!" his voice drew dark and demanding, making Ichigo scream out on top of his lungs. Sliding down the wall as he tugged his legs closer to his chest, tears falling uncontrollably. Grunting in surprise, the blue haired male reached out quickly and caught him in his arms. Pulling Ichigo into his lap and standing up and shifting the tormented sleeping orange haired male. Shaking his head, the blue haired male stocked for his room with a light scowl of worry creasing his brow. "Damnit" he cursed under his breath more as he packed Ichigo onto the bed. Pulling back once he was lay flat on his back, the blue haired male stepped back, watching his large house cat prowl toward the bed. Her eyes narrowed when she leapt on the bed with ease, her white and blue locks of fur swayed in the sudden breeze. She pulled her lips back in a beginning snarl to only stop when Ichigo curled tighter and whimpered. Shockingly, she meowed softly and padded gently toward his head, soon as she reached there, she began to lick gently at his cheek and meowing with worry. "Panthera" he warned.

The cat lifted her head and meowed her own warning back at him. He grunted and sighed, turning his body away as he began to move for the door. "Take care of him Panthera" he called out quietly as he moved like a shadow down the hall and toward the kitchen. He made no noise what so ever, not a single echo of him grunting or even his feet.

Panthera lowered her gaze from the door where her master had stepped out at, and toward the sleeping male on his bed. She meowed softly again when he whimpered as another tear slid down his face. Panthera stayed near the boy for over an hour before he shot up with a strangled cry. The cat jumped up as she saw her new 'kit' flinging himself on the floor with a tiresome and weary glance around the room. Turning his head toward the soft meow of comfort that seemed to come from behind him. Leaning his head sideways, Ichigo stared at her then nodded. "You must be Panthera" he assumed quietly, his voice wavered and cracked as tears began to spill from his eyes. Sighing, he lifted himself from the floor to sit at the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands. Panthera meowed again when she saw her kit shaking violently with sobs. It took Ichigo a few minutes to recompose himself before he turned his head at the cat and sniffed. "forgive me Ms. Panthera. I just had a bad mem-" he stopped himself "Dream" he corrected quickly.

Panthera caught every word, her heart tore for her newly found kit. She shifted to sit on her haunches. "_very well then kit_" her voice was soft and kind but it held that higher up tone. "_Since you are to young to support yourself then it is up to me" _she stated a matter of fact tone.

Ichigo nodded his head at her and moved to where he laid his head in his hands again. "there is no need to Ms. Panthera-"

He began but Panthera cut him off with a sharp look "_No_" she stated. "_I beg your pardon young one. I am much older then you_" she grounded out softly. Still unsure on how to show her kit that she was boss without hurting him anymore then he is.

Ichigo picked his head up slightly and turned his gaze onto her. His honey brown eyes began to seep with golden patches. A cold and deadly chuckle blew from his throat and outward. "_are you so sure of yourself Ms. Panthera_?" he asked coldly.

His eyes darted from her to the door, leaning forward till his face was inches from the cat. He bared his teeth, two long fangs pointed out. Growing in length, he could feel his tail whipping back and forth and his ears laid against his head.

Her eyes grew wide in realization, reeling her head down from the intense glare. Panthera laid her ears back and rolled onto her side. "_forgive me"_ she whispered softly.

Ichigo chuckled darkly, blinking a few times to let the gold patches dissipate and his tail and ears to retract within his body. "Don't forget about it" he growled before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

The blue haired male had been standing outside the door the whole time, his mouth hung open when he heard Ichigo growl animalistic. Shaking his head, the blue haired male opened the door to see his house cat sitting at the edge of the bed, purring softly with her paw running down Ichigo's orange hair. Shaking his head again, he pushed the door more open and stepped through the thresh hold with his hands gripping the knob. His eyes widen in shock when he saw an orange and red tail tip flicking near his body, gaping openly now. Pathera lifted her gaze from her kit to her master, her eyes held concern of a mother. She meowed quietly, it sounded strained. "Panthera what's the matter?" he asked quietly.

Panthera stretched her blue and white body over Ichigo, her eyes narrowed when her master stepped forward. She began to growl when he took another step forward, her tail flicked back and forth quickly. Grimmjow snarled, baring his fangs at her. She growled back, the two glared at each other until they both heard Ichigo snarl darkly. His golden-flecked eyes stared at the two with puzzlement before a cruel and cold laughter erupted from his throat.

"Oh Grimmjow" his voice purred with dripping coldness. "How _stupid_ can you be?" he asked as he sat up eloquently with a slight batting of his eyelashes.

Grimmjow shifted his gaze from his cat to Ichigo, taking note of how Pathera looked at him with a pain ridden flash of her eyes. "It depends on how you describe stupid" he growled back.

Ichigo removed his body from the bed, standing at full height, his orange and red tail flicking behind him as he took a light step forward. "Do you not see what I am?" he asked. Grimmjow nodded his head. "I am a _Monster_" he spat. "Something that needs to be destroyed by all of Man Kind" he snarled. "_We are dangerous and evil_" Lifting his hand to his right eye, he covered it with his palm. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and flashing them open, removing his hand from his right eye. Two red beady eyes glare with rage back. "You young man are dealing with a Neko" he snarled.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and began to laugh, shifting his hand to lay on his stomach as another fit of laughter broke through, pissing Ichigo off. Controling himself, Grimmjow turned his head back toward his guest. "I know of your brother, Shiro" he growled. "He is one too, only he's white with black" shrugging his shoulders. "Only heard that he has a brother that is orange and red" he growled lowly.

Ichigo smirked cruelly, red eyes flashing to the left. "So I see" he spoke. He began to walk forward, not a sound coming from his feet as he walked passed Grimmjow and toward the door. Stopping near the door, he turned his head slightly back to make eye contact with him. "I will be leaving then." He spoke icily. "My brother will come after me and try to kill me for the position I am in" he turned his head back to look straight. "Farewell" he whispered and disappeared. Grimmjow turned around quickly and ran out the door. He searched the house, looking for the kid.

"DAMMIT!" he roared out when he found nothing.

Ichigo stood in the shadows of the tree limb, his red eyes watched Grimmjow run about the house. A sad and painful smile slid across his lips, leaning against the tree and crossing his arms. "Forgive me" he whispered and turned his head to look behind him. Finding his brother standing behind him.

Golden irises stare coldly at him through the darkness of the night. His breath hitched in his throat, eyes widen. "Shiro" he whispered.

"Hello _brother_" he purred out icily. "_it has been a long time_" leaning forward with a sadistic smirk while pinning Ichigo to the tree. "I think it's time you give me what I want" he licked his brother's cheek.

Ichigo pushed himself against the tree, glaring back at him. "_Fuck off_" he snarled.


	5. Anger of the Past

Laying on the ground with blood covered clothing, vision failing as a blurry image portrays. To see a tall male fighting within the darkness, as if he were the shadowed that cast over from the darkness. Stretching and conquering everything in its wake until the sun has risen in the skies; it seems to be a constant fight, no one really winning or losing from one another. Strike after strike, hit after hit, no one fell or had arose from the ground. Growls, snarls, yelps, whimpers were heard throughout the large vast were-house. To barely hear the threats to the sound of their foot falls and to the smack of skin on skin. The screams and swearing only a low hum to the dying eardrums. Feeling the body slowly dissipate before the eyes of the two fighting, to feel the loose strings tighten on hold. As if yanked to a taut line, to be played on. A strum of which the mortals never have heard or even seen. To feel white fire flash behind the eyelids, the burning sensation while grabbing on to anything solid that may help keep awake. Yet nothing to grab but dirt under the fingers, scraping them to where they bleed onto the innocent ground, tainting it a dark red. Staining the brown dust, forcing them to cling to one another and seep into the ground further. A faint and distant sign of help formed on the lips, not quiet out of the mouth. Lifting the weakened hand, flaring the vision a bright white, fighting control over the dying body. "_help_" the weak voice called out hoarsely, voice scratched and throat torn from dihydration.

The shadowed male casted a glance downward, sensing something amiss upon the battle. His eyes glowered, flickering them a bright blue. A low, hard to hear, snarl rolled off the tongue, vibrated the chest, and soon was felt through the ground. Fear etched onto the opponent's face, freezing him momentarily to where he had opened his and shattered his wall of awariance. To closing eyelids, feeling power drain from body and mind, soon death will be asking for the soul that has been tainted and burned. Asking it to follow into the after life of which it will never return, shackled for the wrong doing it had done. To walk alone in the darkness where it had been born and now death wishes irony upon such a soul. Never to let go, keeping the grips tight on the chains, pulling and yanking, forcing the being to follow. Forever to walk alone, in shrouded darkness were light may not penetrate, were light is prevented to follow or live among such low creatures.

Wakening with a jolt, eyes searching for any sign of life besides myself. Found nothing with even breath of which the Lord has given. Sighing forcibly as trying to sitting became hard for my wrecked body. Growling angrily at the shown of weakness, feather light footfalls could be heard, making way toward the room. Fighting for control of body, jerking when the brown wooden door was swung open in urgency. "Ichigo" a breathy reply came from the Grimmjow.

Turning my head away, fighting back the tears of pain that seemed to flare in my human body. "Leave me alone" I grounded out.

When not a sound appeared, I turned my blurring vision back to the man who has saved me. "No" is reply.

Shifting to where I am rolled onto my sore and aching side. I stare blankly at him, unaware of the concern that seems to be flying about in his deep pools of blue. "I am a monster" I whispered. "How can you care?" I asked.

The reply I have gotten is surely surprising. "After reviving you, you expect me to stop caring!?" He growled darkly. "I am not like the rest! You spiked something in me I haven't felt before" he admitted loudly. His blue eyes casted down toward the floor, as if interesting.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to sit up, hearing a soft yet demanding meow near me. "I'm fine" I replied back to Panthera.

Panthera pawed at my hand, her eyes swarmed with concern of a mother. Shaking my head, I sighed once more. Regretting it as my side ached. "Ichigo" the deep voice called out. Lifting my head to Grimmjow. "I need to know everything. From start to finish" he growled out.

Raising an eyebrow in question, I moved my hand from Panthera and laid it down on my lap. Looking down at the black silk blankets, I balled my hand into a fist. Turning knuckles white. "I am a Prince, in line for King of Neko's. I am their protector, god of them and I have let them down by coming to a human civilization in order to save my people. My brother, Shiro, has promised blood and death if I don't leave and get to know a few important people." Pausing myself, my breathing became hard. Glaring at the blankets, as if they were to help the situation. "I had to run, leave behind my young brother, mother, father, friends and the village so Shiro does not kill them" I growled. Remembering the past hurts more then thinking of the future. "_And to think I am going to be the Alpha after this_" I chuckled bitterly as I lowered my head to let my bangs cover my face. My voice darkened and became colder, more distant. My fists clenched the blanket tightly, closing my eyes I growled. "_I am a coward and do not deserve become Alpha. He has stripped that from me, taken my pride and honor.. He crushed them with just killing my mother and I couldn't do anything to stop him and his fucking pack of animals!_"

Rage swelled within my body, churning and burning in my stomach. I started to snarl and growl with every breath I took, it shook my body as the untamed rage began to boil. As I spoke the last words to Grimmjow, I lifted my head to stare straight into his eyes and made every word with a snarl of pure rage and hatred. "_I. WILL. KILL. EVERY. SINGLE. LAST. PERSON THAT KILLED MY MOTHER!_." Throwing my legs over the bed, I blacked out.

**I know it's been forever and this is short but I had been too busy to work on this.. I will try hard to keep updating this story and also I'm going to make a Teen Wolf story as well…**

**Ichigo: Why?!**

**Grimmjow: I thought I was psychotic **Blinks with unbelief****

**Ichigo: You are! **

**Me: Don't spill anything to the readers!**

**Anyway, I don't own anything and please review if I should continue!.**


End file.
